Large containment structures, such as those commonly used to store quantities of petroleum, waste, water, etc., may be used in combination with rigid, semi-rigid floating covers. These containment structure covers can be single panel structures or multi-panel structures. Some systems including multi-panel structures require precise positioning of individual panels relative to one another to achieve a desired coverage. Individual panels can be large, difficult to position within a storage tank, prone to shifting, and vulnerable to displacement by wind.